Proposal
by WalkingDeadfreak
Summary: Daryl and Glenn go camping, and Glenn is left with a major surprise. If you can't tell by the Title. Daryl/Glenn Oneshot, Fluff


_Soo, this is probably really cheesy xD but just something I thought of and wanted to write it! The continuation of this with all the hot sexy sex will be written by yaoipenguin13 who you should go check out her lemons, because they're beautiful. So yeah...Enjoy!_

* * *

The small object in his pocket felt anything BUT small. The damn thing felt like he had a large rock in his pocket. For once in his life, Daryl was nervous about something. He quickly glanced over at Glenn who was struggling with the tent.

"Ah! Got it. Finally." Glenn sat down and looked at the tent before looking over at Daryl with a smile, but it slowly faded away, "Are you okay? Been quiet since we got here." Glenn bit his lip and Daryl shrugged, "Fine."

Glenn sighed and crawled over to Daryl, resting his head on the top of his knee, staring into the fire they had set up not long ago. Daryl's fingers found their way entangled into the kids hair, and Glenn smiled lightly at the touch, closing his eyes.

"I like when we go camping. Just us and we can do whatever the hell we wanna do, ya know?"

Daryl nodded, and remembered Glenn couldn't see him, so he cleared his throat. "Yeah...Just us."

They were never two to talk much, at least not like 2 little school girls. They talked, but it was the moments when staring into the warm campfire, Daryl's fingers running over Glenn's neck and Glenn just leaning against him. The silence was comforting, and so were the small touches. The quick kisses Daryl would peck onto Glenn's cheek and look away like nothing had happened. Yet, tonight was different. And frankly, it was unsettling for Glenn, and a whole lot more nerve racking for Daryl.

_Just fuckin' do it! You'll know he'll say yes...! It can't be that hard, can it? I ain't gettin' on one knee though...Fuck it. Just take the ring out and hand it to him. He'll get the picture. I'm an idiot. Shit. Is he asleep? _

"Hey..." Daryl nudged his shoulder and Glenn looked behind him, raising an eyebrow. Daryl had the ring out, it beind held by his thumb and middle finger, right in front of Glenn's face. It took a few seconds for it to process but Glenn's eyes widened and he jumped back.

His heart was racing and his face was a deep red, and the silence made Daryl uneasy.

_Okay, maybe thats a no..._

"You...You...Wanna get married?" Glenn jumped up, a smile tugging at his lips before he couldn't hold it back anymore, and he was smiling so hard his face would crack if it could.

Daryl sighed in relief and nodded once, holding the ring up for him, and Glenn took it all too eagerly, and placed it on his ring finger. He examined it closly and he smiled again, and looked back over at Daryl. Daryl couldn't help himself and just had to smile himself at the kids reaction.

The tears had started to spill next and Glenn couldn't keep his eyes off of the ring and then they went back to Daryl and then back to the ring.

"Ya never said yes or no."

Glenn's eyes widened, "Oh my god, YES!" He ran and jumped into Daryl's lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, pressing their lips together. Daryl's arms snaked around the small waist and pulled him closer, their tongues moving in sync together.

Glenn's cheeks were red, with the small stream of tears falling from his face, and he pulled away from Daryl and stared at him happily.

They were silent again...But the way they stared at each other was much more than what they could express verbally, and Daryl kissed Glenn again, falling onto his back.

Glenn fisted his hand into Daryl's shirt and he held tightly, kissing him back forcefully, still feeling the cool metal on his finger. It wasn't out of place...It felt right on his finger. Like it was always meant to be there, and it was given to him by the person he loved.

Glenn pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against Daryl's and opened his mouth.

"Daryl...I love you." It was the first time he had ever said it. And fuck did he mean it. Daryl stared back at him, as if lost of words, like he didn't know how to say it back.

"Love...ya too." As weird as it sounded coming from Daryl ((fuckin')) Dixon, its all Glenn wanted to hear, and he knew those three words that had just been said were real.


End file.
